The present invention is directed to control modules which include a plurality of solenoid actuated valves which are intended for use in applications where the system which the module controls is produced in relatively large numbers on a mass production basis. Such applications are typically, but not exclusively, found in the automotive industry and in the parent application referred to above, such a module is disclosed as being employed to control the various vacuum motor actuated flow directing doors of the ducting system of an automotive heating/ventilating/air conditioning system.
In the design of such a module, the ultimate objective is to package all of the individual components into a single unit which can, on the assembly line, be installed by simply moving the unit to its assembled position in a one step operation. In the automotive climate control module described in the parent application referred to above, the completed control module takes the form of a rectangular box having connector nipples and electrical terminals exposed at one end of the box which, when the box is inserted into a receiving opening in the dashboard of the automobile, mate with electrical and vacuum hose connections which had been previously installed on the vehicle.
In that control modules of the type with which the present invention is concerned are designed to be installed or assembled to the system which they are to control on a mass production basis, it necessarily follows that the modules themselves must be produced in large numbers and that the cost and ease of assembly of the modules is a matter of prime concern. Where possible, it is desirable that the individual component parts of the module be designed in a manner such that automated assembly techniques can be employed in assembly of the module and that a minimum number of individual parts be employed.
The present invention is directed to control modules which include a plurality of solenoid actuated valves in which the valves may be easily assembled into a single compact module in a mechanically secure assembly requiring a minimum number of seals in the internal fluid pressure connections within the module and to which the necessary external fluid pressure and electrical connections may be made as the module is assembled to the system which it is to control by a plug-in type assembly.